


Handsel

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: A gift for a new beginning.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Handsel

“What’s this?” Jazz poked at the potted crystal Prowl set on his new desk. It was the first touch of personality in the currently blank space, though Prowl was certain Jazz wouldn't leave it that way for long.

“It’s a seed crystal.” Prowl nudged the crystal back into place making sure it caught the light just so. “It’s a Praxian tradition. New starts for new beginnings. I assure you it’s quite easy to care for.” Only sodium chloride crystals were easier to grow, but Prowl would never give sodium chloride to a fully upgraded mech. It would be insulting.

“New beginnings, huh? I can dig that.” Jazz’s smile glittered brighter than the crystal. Prowl couldn’t look away. “So this just ‘Congrats on the promotion,’ or are you finally taking me up on my offer?”

Prowl could feel his faceplates heating up. Jazz had never made a secret of his interest, but he had never pushed. Prowl had set the pace for every step of their relationship. And now was the time for a leap of faith. 

He reached across the desk to clasp Jazz’s hand. “Perhaps we could meet for drinks? After our shifts, of course.”


End file.
